<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Moon's Sports Day | She-ra and The Princesses of Power by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400911">Bright Moon's Sports Day | She-ra and The Princesses of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), My First Work in This Fandom, Sports, Tags Are Hard, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Glimmer decides to hold a couples sports competition at Bright Moon after the events of S5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Moon's Sports Day | She-ra and The Princesses of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be my first She-ra fanfic, I hope y'all like it! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A sports day?" Catra said, a little confused. </p><p>"It's kind of like one of those full training days back at The Horde." Adora started explaining.</p><p>"But more fun!" Glimmer cut in, trying to get everyone on board. "I was thinking that we could be in pairs with our partner, like a couples competition."</p><p>"I'm sure that would a good bonding activity for everyone." Perfuma smiled, placing her hand on Scorpia's pincer, who blushed.</p><p>"It'd be great for everyone, some training and a chance to hang out with each other more" Bow said, trying to help Glimmer out.</p><p>"Well it does sound intriguing, I could collect lots of data on each princesses physical strengths and weaknesses, as well as observe another social experiment, that whilst not as large of a gathering as Princess Prom, still has a diverse cast. Not to mention seeing how each couple works together to beat a challenge would be useful for building efficient teams against any real dangers!" Entrapta ranted, already making notes on her tablet. Hordak listened intently, though most of the princesses looked lost.</p><p>"So... you'll compete?" Glimmer asked, not really sure what half of what she said meant.</p><p>"Yes!" Entrapta looked at Hordak, "You'll help me with my analysis, and the competition, as my lab partner, right?"</p><p>"I will attempt to aid you in this 'sports competition', and as your lab partner I will help you with any research you undertake." Hordak stated, looking away as he blushed slightly, at being in a 'couples' competition with Entrapta.</p><p>Glimmer nodded, "So, who else is in?"</p><p>Sea Hawk jumped on to the table, yelling, "I will assist my dear Mermista in any <em>adventure</em>!"</p><p>"Ughh, I guess we could compete, since Sea Hawk is so excited about it" Mermista groaned, smiling slightly at Sea Hawk's antics.</p><p>"So that just leaves Adora and Catra." Glimmer looked at her friends.</p><p>Adora noticed at everyone staring at them, "Oh, I thought it was a given that we would join." She glanced at Catra, as if to say 'You're fine with joining, right?'</p><p>"I'm not against wiping the floor with you Princesses. And Bow." Catra said, with a smug grin.</p><p>Glimmer smiled, "Then it's settled, tommorow we're having a princess alliance Sports Day!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was kinda short and not the most interesting, I felt like I needed a set up chapter to explain stuff rather than try and shove exposition into each chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>